A Namorada Do Meu Irmão GuiMione
by B Mar
Summary: Gui teria encontrado a garota perfeita... Se ela não fosse namorada de seu irmão.
1. Chapter 1

Gui Weasley teria encontrado a mulher perfeita...

Se ela não fosse namorada de seu irmão


	2. Capítulo 1

Cap 1 – A garota do meu irmão

**Gui PDV:**

Observei A Toca. Antes de entrar. A separação havia sido surpreendentemente calma para ambos os lados. Depois de menos de um ano, eu e Fleur percebemos que... Não era aquilo que queríamos para nós. Eu tenho 26 anos, posso aproveitar mais um pouco. E Fleur não é a _minha _garota. Éramos amigos. Amigos com benefícios se formos analisar bem. A separação foi ótima para nós dois. Pus as malas no chão e abri a porta.

Observei a sala. Não havia ninguém ali.

- só um minuto. – Ouvi e me virei para a direção cozinha. – Gui? Já chegou? Os outros estão na piscina.

Desde quando a toca tem uma piscina?

- Que piscina?

- Jorge enfeitiçou o quintal em memória a Fred.

- Faz um ano. – suspirei.

Ela apenas me olhou.

- Sabe, quando éramos crianças Fred empurrou Jorge na escada ele caiu dois lances de escadas por causa do susto. Curou, mas deixou uma cicatriz muito pequena, quase imperceptível. Mas o Jorge ficou semanas praticamente deprimido por ser diferente de Fred. – ri um pouco. – E aí o Fred ficou desesperado e pegou a minha vassoura. Ninguém pegava a minha vasosura. – Destaquei. – E ele foi com força na parede principal, que sustenta toda a casa, ela é feita de pedra. O Fred foi com força e se bateu. Eu ouvi o barulho e saí correndo pra ver, eu tinha uns 13 anos, eu acho. Eu fui 6 anos mais velho que eles. E o que me surpreendeu foi que eles estavam felizes e rindo. E Fred ficou com uma cicatriz igual à de Jorge.

Ela sorriu.

- Acho que agora eu entendo o que significava pra eles.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e suspirei.

- eu... Er... Vou trocar de roupa.

- É eu... Vou pra cozinha.

(...)

Me troquei e voltei para a sala, então ouvi um resmungo vindo da cozinha.

- droga. – Ouvi junto com um som de coisas caindo.

Fui até a cozinha e olhei Hermione de bikini. Quando ela ficou tão gostosa?

Meus olhos percorreram seu corpo de cima para baixo, de baixo para cima, de um lado para o outro, com paradas e sem paradas.

Devo ter ficado uns 5 minutos encarando seu corpo quando percebi o pano ensanguentado em volta de sua mão esquerda.

Fui até ela e segurei seu braço.

- O que aconteceu?

Tive a impressão de vê-la se arrepiar levemente ao sentir meu corpo colado no seu.

"_Deixa de ser besta, Guilherme Willian. Ela é namorada do seu irmão"_

- Estava cortando um pão e me machuquei.

- Senta. – Pedi e tirei o pano. – Faquinha afiada. – Notei.

Ela riu pelo nariz e limpei o lugar, então peguei minha varinha, murmurando um feitiço de cura.

- Pronto. – Conclui. – Assim mesmo.

- Obrigada. – sorriu e lhe olhei nos olhos.

- Você... Pintou o cabelo.

- É...

- eu gostei.

Ela corou e ficamos nos encarando.

Hermione era... Encantadora.

Eu não sabia como explicar. A partir do momento que bati meus olhos nela fiquei fascinado. Claro que na época eu não entendi porque, mas memorizei a cor de seus olhos no momento que os vi.

E não esqueci mais.

- MIOOOONNNNEEEEEE! – Ouvi um berro. – CADÊ MEU SANDUÍCHE.

Ela bufou e se levantou, resmungando algo e pegando o tal pão de novo. Passou manteiga, colocou presunto, queijo e então colocou no prato novamente.

- Rony?

- Aniversário de namoro. – Suspirou. – Resolvi fazer um pouco as vontades dele hoje.

- COLOCA CARNE TAMBÉM. – Meu irmão pediu.

- TÁ BOM. – Ela respondeu e pegou a frigideira e colocou óleo, ligando no fogão, então suspirou, indo pegar um pedaço de carne .

Ela colocou na frigideira e o óleo espirrou.

- ei. - - Me levantei e peguei um pano molhado. - Queimou?

- Não. – Falou olhando a própria barriga.

- Cuidado. Pode acabar se queimando de verdade da próxima vez.

Limpei sua barriga delicadamente e tive o prazer de vê-la se contrair a meu toque.

- Não jogue a carne com força na frigideira. Ela já está morta. – Lembrei e ela gargalhou. – se quiser mesmo descontar a raiva na comida eu conheço uma poção muito boa. Não mata, mas a pessoa fica uma semana praticamente colocando os intestinos para fora.

- Quero aprender. – Avisou virando a "alimento".

- Normalmente não é o contrário?

- Hum?

- O namorado presenteia a namorada no aniversário deles.

- O que fazia com Fleur?

- Fleur era mais minha amiga do que tudo. – Confessei e me levantei, pegando em sua mão direita e virando a carne novamente. – Mas eu posso te dizer o que eu faria se fosse Ronald.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Eu te levaria a um SPA de dia. – Comecei. – Arrumaria a cama... – comecei a beijar sua nuca. – Compraria brinquedos nada inocentes, levaria ela para jantar no restaurante mais caro de Londres e a trataria como uma rainha, e quando chegássemos em casa daria a ela uma noite memorável.

- MIOOOOONNNNNEEEE. – meu irmão estragou o momento.

- É melhor eu ir. – ela se afastou corada e pegou prato.

Eu estava flertando com a namorada do meu irmão.

Que é 6 anos mais nova que eu.

O que eu tenho na cabeça?

Levantei e fui para o quintal, onde Hermione olhava Rony com uma raiva contida enquanto ele _devorava _o sanduíche.

- Estava se gosto.

Tive o vislumbre de ver as narinas da garota incharem e ela fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim. – Falou e se levantou. – Troca de roupa.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Hermione esse bikini é pequeno demais.

- O de Gina é menor.

- Ela é nossa irmã. Harry é o único que vai olhá-la. Mas você...

- eu o que?

- Você sabe, está parecendo uma...

- Uma o que Ronald? – Ela o interrompeu.

- Hermione, eu acho que a Gina está chamando. – Interrompi e Rony me olhou agradecido.

Hermione engoliu a saliva e foi até a minha irmã, que estava do outro lado.

Olhei Rony e balancei a cabeça negativamente.

Ele não a merecia.

_**Continua...**_


End file.
